


Last Memory

by indiscreetlove



Series: Sheith Week Unlimited [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ANGST ALL THE WAY, M/M, Sheith Week Unlimited 2017, Spoilers from Season 2, day 3: one last time, it has spoilers so please be careful, keith dealing with his heritage, set somewhere between the last episode, you could say it goes to angst to fluff to angst again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiscreetlove/pseuds/indiscreetlove
Summary: What happened in that night is a secret treasured between those two paladins. It was everything fine, or so they thought.Never would they think that this memory, that very time when they showed their love for each other in their most pure form, would be the memory they would be cherishing for a long time until they would meet again.[ Sheith Week Unlimited 2017 - Day 03: One Last Time ]





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it <3

They were right at the climax point.

It was all settled up: years and years of the Marmora Blade endurance would finally achieve their goal. And finally the Paladins of Voltron would have their destinies fulfilled. So much have happened: discovering Keith was Galra was one of the bombs that exploded on these times. That was why he needed to see Shiro.

Fear was eating him inside and despair was making his mind blackout every so often. Allura was hating him, he knew it. Now, who wouldn't? All they've been fighting against until now were Galran and he was just one of them! Even the Mamora Blade was getting a hard time earning their full trusting. So that was why he ran.

He ran to the only person he knew that wasn't juding him, he ran to the only person he knew that would understand him. 

And so, when he got to his room he knocked three times loudly, strongly.

His Leader opened the door, alarmed:

"What happened?!" he asked

But Keith was with his words ready at his throat:

"I'm NOT one of them! I'm NOT going to betray you! Not ALL of the Galran are bad! Can't you understand THAT?!"

It was unecessary screaming, towards a person that never thought that of him.

However, Shiro did not flinch. He received the words gladly, calmly. He was taking all of it. Keith, who just screamed, looked at Shiro with his eyes full of sorrow and regret. He was scared at his own behaviour.

"Shiro... I didn't mean-"

"I know you're not one of them. I know you're not going to betray me. I know that not all of the Galran are bad. I can understand that, but can you?"

That caught Keith by surprise. Suddenly, tears that he didn't even know he was holding back made their way through his eyes, like small and painful waterfalls. He looked down, fists clenched and a heart diving into sorrow.

"I'm... I'm not one of them, Shiro."

That made the Leader's heart sink.

"I know." he said "I know."

And then, hugged Keith gently. The paladin hugged back as strong as he could, sobbing against his leader's chest. 

Shiro walked inside and let the door behind them close and let them enjoy their own company. He sat down at the bed, bringing Keith's body to his lap and hugging him close. 

"Shhh, it's okay." he tried "You're okay."

"No, I'm not, Shiro! How can I face you guys? How can I face Red?"

"With your head high up."

The paladin looked at his leader's eyes and saw him smile warmly. Shiro caressed Keith's cheek gently and looked as the tears fell silently down.

"You've always been a Galran, it's not like that now that we know you've changed. Your race does not define you. You are the same stubborn boy I've met: playing it cool but caring about others in silence. You take care of everyone, just like you always do! That didn't change now. You're still Keith. Still the one I've met. Still the one-"

Shiro couldn't finish because Keith pulled him down to a kiss. He joined their lips sweetly and Shiro blinked twice to understand what was going on. Well, he didn't, but he knew he liked it. So he brought the boy even closer, kissing back just as sweetly. He held their bodies close enough so no space would dare to come between them. 

Yet, he was caught by surprise when Keith made him lay down on the bed, laying on top of him.

At that time, his lungs screamed for air.

"Keith-"

"Shhh, no."

"Hey, easy now tiger." he said, when he broke from the kiss "We will have a lot of time to do kissing."

Caught out of guard, Keith blushed and looked away. Damn, he loved when he did that. With his hand, Shiro brought Keith's face in his direction again, so they could look at each other. And chuckling, he said:

"You're still, and forever will be, the one I've fallen in love with. No need to attack me to prove any points. I know that you are still Keith. You are still  _my_ Keith."

Keith smiled, but it wasn't wide. It wasn't small as well. It was just perfect. His eyes softened, his cheeks grew even redder, and he could feel all of his body relaxing. The red paladin then said:

"I love you, Shiro."

Shiro smiled and brought Keith closer, whispering against his lips:

"I love you too, Keith."

And kissed him one more time.

What happened in that night is a secret treasured between those two paladins. It was everything fine, or so they thought.

Never would they think that this memory, that very time when they showed their love for each other in their most pure form, would be the memory they would be cherishing for a long time until they would meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it ended up pretty angsty, but that was how the last episode was for me! Maybe I will do a extended fic of this one with smut. Just maybe. I hope you liked it! Please do comment <3


End file.
